


Mob游-<单向攻陷。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: PWP练习小片段。





	Mob游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————————————  
游作常常不扣外套扣子，所以只要拨开下摆，就可以直接揽住少年劲瘦的腰。

游作也不喜欢扣衬衫的第一颗纽扣，因此只要拉下领带，就能够直接抚摸少年凸显的锁骨。

他的上半身似乎毫无防备，落在有心人眼里，除了破绽百出就只剩诱惑。

如果将他的外套脱下，衬衫解开，从小腹一路摸到胸口，说不定还会听见他胸腔深处压抑着的兽般的咆哮声——像你能从竖起尾巴奓起毛，靠在墙角退无可退的野猫喉咙里听到的恐吓那样。他呲起牙，握紧拳，用充满仇恨又暗藏胆怯的眼神狠狠地剐你的脸。而他除此之外别无他法，只能眼看着你吻上他的胸口啃咬舔舐，手指逗弄他的乳粒直到它充血涨起，威胁的话语猝不及防间拐成小声呜咽。

这种情况下，你不会直接脱掉他的裤子。你更喜欢抽走他的皮带，松开他的纽扣，让他的阴茎顶开拉链，再饶有兴致地看他蜷起身体，试图把自己挡住。没有用，你轻而易举就能按着他回到原位，欣赏那片濡湿的痕迹在内裤上越来越明显的样子。开封这个玩具前你先拿出了口塞，在他终于泄出惊恐的目光下晃晃手中的道具，另一只手径自强硬地撬开他的牙关，温和地宣告着他的下场：“宝贝，这是你的新奶嘴，来看看合不合适？”

他毫不留情地在你的手上留下了齿痕。作为回报，你将被咬的手指再次探入他的嘴里，搅动他的舌头，顶弄他的咽喉，让他难受地干呕，却因为口塞而合不上嘴，唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴，再缓缓滑到脖子上。然后你用他的内裤蹭干净手指，顺手揉捏一把那两颗阴囊。好极了，这下他除了发抖无暇他顾。你趁机掐住他的腿，用上点力气将他翻过面来再压上去，他匆忙之下背对你跪着，臀缝抵在你的下身，肢体接触的一瞬间你和他都倒抽一口凉气，或许他还带了点哭腔，可惜了，你没听清。

即使隔着层层布料，你也感觉得到，塞进游作后庭的跳蛋仍然在正常运作中。微弱的震动同时刺激着你，配上游作的姿态，你几乎当场失控。你花了几秒回归冷静，然后不紧不慢地撩开少年的衬衫衣摆，露出他线条优美的后腰，再将双手按在他的腰眼处缓缓揉动，让这具年轻的躯体更大幅度地颤抖起来。在你的爱抚下，他的腰不自觉塌了下去，更方便你挤进他双腿之间，下身亲密地贴紧磨蹭。从尾椎到肩胛，你的手游遍他的背部，每到一处就激起他细微的反应，最后你拘住他的双肩，身体挨上他的后背，下巴搭进他的颈窝，因为他凌乱没有节奏的呼吸而微笑，顶弄他臀部的动作下流至极：“感觉如何？”

当他用泛着水光的翠绿色眼睛看向你，里面除了你司空见惯的杀意以外，慢慢多了欲求不满与意乱情迷，你就知道，你快要成功了。

【Fin.】  
【2018.04.12.】


End file.
